


An Unusual Mess

by cheesestalker



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/F, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:10:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1188147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesestalker/pseuds/cheesestalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isobel can't seem to understand why there is such a mess about. Surely Violet wouldn't stand for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unusual Mess

It was late when Isobel got in as she'd been called to assist for a delivery on the outskirts of the village. It wasn't the first delivery for the mother so luckily the birth had gone smoother then expected. Still, Isobel was returning home later then she had hoped. 

As Isobel slowly made her way up the stairs she began to realize that she was stepping on something. Bending down she realized that there were flower petals on the floor. How unusual she thought to herself as she made her way toward their bedroom, following the trail of flowers. 

Isobel quietly made her way into the bedroom, trying to avoid the mess some errant maid must have made with the flowers. Heads would roll when Violet saw this in the morning. Slowly she made her way toward the closet, grateful to finally get her clothes for the day.

"Good evening my love" came Violet's voice out of the darkness. 

Startled Isobel spun around dropping her shift, "Violet! I wasn't expecting you up this late. I'll be just but a moment. Oh. And I seem to have stepped in a mess of flowers. I'll get the maid to clean that up first thing in the morning." Bending down, Isobel picked up her shift off the floor. 

There was a rustling behind her as Violet sat up and reached for the lamp, "A mess? As usual, you seem to have misplaced your grasp on the obvious." 

Isobel turned and stared long at Violet before the hint of smile began to form, "Are you suggesting that was done purposefully. Whatever was the maid thinking?" Violet huffed at her lover, "I won't be subjected to your teasing Isobel. This is a holiday of lovers is it not. Was I not supposed to make an effort?" 

"The effort is greatly appreciated" commented Isobel as she removed the last of her clothes and moved toward the bed, "Perhaps I could return the favor with some effort of my own?" Violet gaze deepened as she took in her lover, "It would not go amiss if you choose to make such efforts. After all, it's only fair that you contribute to making a mess as well."


End file.
